


Rey with BB-8

by chuunin7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuunin7/pseuds/chuunin7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explain itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey with BB-8

**Author's Note:**

> 12.31.2015 - The much obligated Star Wars' fanart! I myself is more of Star Trek fan, but this -- Rey and BB-8 are just hard to resist!!  
> This is my last work on 2015, HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My blog: http://nadiasantoso.blogspot.sg/  
> Instagram: _nadiasantoso


End file.
